The Eye and LOVE
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: fic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahunnya my dearly husband KAKASHI HATAKE!  3   yang minat, monggo dibaca, saya tunggu RnRnya ;  *ting


Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday to you.

My dearly husband.

Happy birthday to you! ^3^ *dipeluk + dicium Kashi-koi #ngarep

**Happy Reading! RnR please ^^**

**The Eye and Love, One-shot, Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**The Eye and Love punya Aumu Hatake**

**Pairing: **KakaSaku (sebenarnya, aku ingin membuat fic ini dengan pair KakaUmu *duagh!)

**Summary: **Sesakit apapun luka yang kau berikan padaku, ku kan kubur dengan cinta yang masih kupunya untukmu. Sadarlah sayang! Hanya aku yang menyayangimu melebihi diriku sendiri. (maaf, summary terlalu lebay ._.V)

**Warning: **Garing krenyess kriukk, OOC, gila, jelek, abal, sad ending. Ini juga aku dedikasikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Azazalea-chan! Semoga kamu senang bacanya ya dek! Jangan lupa reviewnyaa~ ^^

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya and don't FLAME please ^^v**

_**The eye and LOVE**_

**Sakura's POV**

Wuuuuuuussssshhhhhhh

Angin musim gugur bertiup lagi. Ini tahun keduaku menjalani hidup seperti ini, hidup yang jauh dari kata indah dan sempurna. Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup mampu, usiaku baru saja menginjak 23 tahun bulan Maret kemarin, tepatnya tanggal 28. Kau tahu mengapa aku mengatakan bahwa hidupku ini tidak sempurna? Itu semua karna aku BUTA!

Sejak kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, aku menjadi seperti ini. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kejadian ini. Begitu pula denganku. Jika kalian menjadi diriku, akankah kalian mengharapkan kejadian seperti ini? tentu tidak bukan? Tapi, ini semua memang jalan yang sudah diberikan Tuhan padaku.

Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk mengoperasi mataku yang kini buta, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Bukan karena aku kekurangan dana untuk melakukannya, tetapi, itu semua karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau mendonorkan matanya padaku, sekalipun ayahku akan membayarnya dengan harga milyaran. Dulu, hampir saja ada orang yang berbaik hati ingin menolongku, tetapi, ternyata ia tidak diijinkan oleh keluarganya untuk menjual matanya padaku.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Normal POV**

Sakura duduk termenung sendirian di tengah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong tak terarah. Tiba-tiba,

"Permisi nona," Sakura mendengar suara baritone indah (?) dari arah kanan. Ia tak tahu siapa gerangan sang pemilik suara tersebut. Sakura hanya diam.

"Nona? Kau mendengarku?" suara baritone itu terdengar lagi. Sakura menengok perlahan, tetapi arah pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

"Kau, berbicara denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu. Siapa lagi yang ada disini selain dirimu?" suara indah itu kembali menggetarkan gendang telinga Sakura.

"Maaf, aku buta, jadi aku tidak tahu kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, tidak masalah. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Tentu, silahkan." Jawab Sakura sambil sedikit mengeser posisi duduknya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno, kau?"

"Nama yang indah untuk gadis cantik sepertimu, namaku Kakashi Hatake."

"Terimakasih. Nama ini memang indah, tetapi tak seindah nasibku."

"Hn, mengapa kau tak mencoba untuk operasi?"

"Sudah, berulang kali, tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya untukku, sekalipun ayahku akan membayarnya dengan harga milyaran."

"Hhhh, lalu, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu ibuku."

Kakashi melihat wanita paruh baya berjalan mendekati mereka, "Ibumu memakai baju berwarna putih?"

"Entahlah, bagaimana aku bisa tahu sekarang ibuku memakai baju apa kalau aku tidak bisa melihat?"

Kakashi sedikit cengo, "Oh, maafkan aku Sakura. Hm, kelihatannya Ibumu berjalan kemari, aku permisi dulu." Kakashi berdiri dan berpamitan dengan Sakura.

"Iya, hati-hati Kakashi." Jawab Sakura.

"Dia siapa Sakura?" tanya Ibu sakura yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan anaknya sambil terus memandangi Kakashi yang berjalan semakin jauh.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, dia hanya memberitahukan namanya padaku."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

Ibu Sakura menggenggam tangan Sakura, mencoba membantu anak semata wayangnya untuk berdiri, "Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita pulang." Ajaknya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Hm."

Keesokan harinya.

Tidak banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan Sakura semenjak ia menjadi buta. Kuliahnya terpaksa berhenti dan sekarang Sakura hanya bisa duduk diam di rumah. Sekarang ia tidak bisa keluar bersama teman-teman sepermainannya untuk berjalan-jalan, dan karena kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat Sakura buta, ia kehilangan kekasihnya yang sekarang entah kemana perginya.

"Gaara, sebenarnya dimana dirimu?" batin Sakura.

Tes. Sakura meneteskan air matanya kembali. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, 'Hhh, aku tahu, tidak sepantasnya aku memikirkan Gaara kembali. Karna, mungkin sekarang Gaara sudah menemukan wanita lain yang lebih cantik dariku dan yang paling jelas, wanita itu tidak buta.' Batinnya.

Di sisi lain.

"Kakashi!" panggil seorang teman kuliah Kakashi.

Kakashi berbalik, "Hn?" Author klepek-klepek *Gludak! Lupakan apa yang baru saja and abaca*

"Bisakah kau mengedit proposal ini?" tanynya.

"Mana?"

"Ini." Jawabnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah map yang sudah terlihat tua dan kusam.

"Kenapa proposalnya terlihat kotor sekali?" tanya Kakashi.

Anak itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kata dosen Jiraya, proposal itu milik salah satu muridnya yang sekarang sudah berhenti kuliah karena ia buta."

"Buta?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kau tahu siapa nama gadis itu?"

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya diperintahkan dosen untuk menyampaikan ini padamu."

"Hm, baiklah, terimakasih." Kata Kakashi sambil memukul kecil bahu temannya dan berlalu.

'Buta? Jangan-jangan, gadis yang dimaksud adalah Sakura?' batin Kakashi.

Kakashi berjalan menuju ruang dosennya, Jiraya. Ia mengetuk kecil pintu ruangan tersebut dan beberapa detik kemudian munculah orah yang ia cari.

"Kakashi, ada apa?" tanya Jiraya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Uhm, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Jawab Kakashi.

"Oh, ayo masuklah dulu," Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya, apa kau sudah menerima proposal yang aku titipkan ke temanmu itu?" tanya Jiraya setelah ia mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk duduk.

"Proposal ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjukkan map yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Ya. Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ehm, aku ingin bertanya siapa orang yang sudah membuat proposal ini?"

"Dia murid lamaku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Eee, boleh aku mengetahui namanya?"

Jiraya sedikit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, "Namanya Sakura. Ada apa Kakashi?"

"Sakura? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, katanya dia berhenti kuliah karena buta ya?"

"Iya. Sudah, kerjakan saja proposal itu. Kau hanya tinggal mengeditnya dan mencetaknya ulang."

"Tunggu. Masih ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi. Nama lengkap Sakura siapa?"

"Sakura Haruno." Kakashi sedikit membelalakan matanya.

"Eee, guru, guru tahu dimana rumah Sakura?"

Jiraya sedikit berfikir, "Aku masih menyimpan kartu nama milik ayahnya. Tunggu sebentar." Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Ini," Kata Jiraya sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas yang kira-kira berukuran 5 cm x 7 cm berwarna hijau ke Kakashi.

"Memangnya ada apa Kakashi?" lanjutnya.

"Eh, aku hanya membutuhkan alamatnya. Terimakasih guru, aku permisi dulu, besok akan ku kembalikan kartu nama ini." jawab Kakashi sambil menunduk ke arah Jiraya.

"Tidak, ambil saja itu. Aku sudah tidak memerlukan itu lagi."

"Baiklah. Permisi." Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan Jiraya.

o0o

Kakashi melihat rumah yang lumayan besar dan mewah berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Ia menengok kembali kartu nama yang digenggamnya.

'Apa benar ini rumahnya?' batin Kakashi.

Kakashi melihat ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan menghampirinya dari balik pagar.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Uhm, betul ini rumah tuan Haruno?"

"Betul. Maaf, adik siapa ya?"

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, nama saya Kakashi. Saya teman Sakura. Sakura ada?"

"Oh, jadi kau temannya ya? Jarang sekali ada teman Sakura yang masih mau mengunjunginya. Ayo, silahkan masuk."

Kakashi mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumah Sakura, "Ya, terimakasih bu."

"Sakura, ada yang mencarimu." Kata Ibunya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

"Sakura." Kakashi mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya. Siapa?" Sakura mengikuti arah suara yang didengarnya.

"Kakashi. Kau masih ingat kan?"

"Kakashi?" Sakura berfikir sebentar.

"Kau yang menghampiriku kemarin kan?" lanjutnya.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?"

"Aku, meminta kartu nama ayahmu dari dosen Jiraya."

Sakura kaget setelah mendengar nama Jiraya keluar dari mulut Kakashi, "APA? Dia dosenku dulu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Sebenarnya aku juga satu jurusan denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Sakura, apa kau pernah membuat proposal dulu?"

"Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Proposal itu sekarang ada di tanganku." Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Ya. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi bagiku, ambil saja."

"Hn. Maaf sebelumnya, apa kau sudah punya pacar Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Haha, perempuan sepertiku mana mungkin ada yang mau?" Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan asal bicara seperti itu Sakura."

"Aku tidak asal bicara, inilah kenyataannya."

"Apa sebelum ini kau punya pacar?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Memangnya ada apa Kakashi?"

Kakashi sedikit salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, "Yah, kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa Sakura." Jawabnya sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah, untukmu, aku akan bercerita,"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang perlahan, "Hhhh, sebenarnya dulu aku sudah punya pacar, namanya Gaara, aku fikir, dia benar-benar mencintaiku, menyayangiku, dan menerimaku apa adanya, tetapi yang ada, bukan seperti itu yang aku dapatkan. Semenjak dia tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar darinya,"

Kakashi hanya terdiam.

"Kakashi? Kau masih disana kan?" tanya Sakura.

"He? Iya Sakura." Jawab Kakashi.

"Syukurlah, aku fikir kau sudah pergi dari sana."

"Tidak, dan tidak akan Sakura."

"Haha, terimakasih Kakashi. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu danganmu."

"Aku juga Sakura. Tapi, mengapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa, yah, aku merasa nyaman disampingmu. Mendengar suaramu saja, sudah membuatku bahagia."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Hehe."

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasa seperti itu Sakura. Aku tidak pernah peduli akan keadaanmu yang seperti ini," Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Apa? Menjadi pacarmu? Apa kau tidak salah pilih Kakashi?"

"Tidak Sakura. Aku, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di taman itu.

"Kakashi, tapi ini terlalu cepat." Sakura menunduk.

"Aku, sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk mengatakannya Sakura. Apa, kau ragu denganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, tetapi kita baru saja berkenalan. Aku belum tau seperti apa dirimu, dan seperti apa sifatmu."

"Kau akan bisa mengenalku saat kau menjdai pacarku. Jika suatu hari nanti, kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapku, kau boleh minta putus denganku."

"Kakashi…"

"Aku janji Sakura. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku ingin merubah hidupmu yang seperti ini."

"Janji?" Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

"Janji! Mana sini jari kelingkingmu?" Kakahi meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sakura. Sakura kembali tersenyum, ia merasa benar-benar bahagia.

Hari demi hari terus berganti. Dengan cinta yang tulus, Kakashi menjenguk dan merawat Sakura setiap hari. Sakura merasa nyaman dengan Kakashi. Kakashi selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan bersama karena keadaan Sakura. Tetapi itu tidak membuat rasa cinta keduanya berkurang sedikitpun.

Mereka selalu diselimuti oleh perasaan sayang dan cinta. Hubungan keduanya selalu baik, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar ataupun berdebat. Kalau saja mereka bertengkar, pasti Kakashi yang akan mengalah demi Sakura. Sudah hampir setahun Kakashi dan Sakura menjalin cinta.

"Kakashi." panggil Sakura.

"Iya Sakura, ada apa?" kakashi memalingkan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Apa kau, benar-benar mencintaiku?" pipi Sakura sedikit merah menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa kau masih ragu denganku Sakura?" Kakashi membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

"Hn, aku rasa tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya?"

"Aku, ehm, tidak Kakashi."

"Asal kau tahu Sakura. Cintaku padamu melebihi rasa cintaku pada diriku sendiri." Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menunduk. Melihat Sakura tersenyum, Kakashi hanya ikut tersenyum bersama Sakura.

"Kakashi?"

"Hn,"

"Tidak, tidak jadi." Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Sakura? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

"T-tidak Sakura. Apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Lalu untuk apa selama ini kita menjalin cinta?"

"Aku fikir aku hanya mainanmu Kakashi."

"Apa kau merasa dipermainkan olehku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu apabila aku sudah bisa melihat nanti."

Kakashi hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kecil. Ia sedang merencanakn sesuatu.

"Hhhh, kau akan mendapatkannya tidak lama lagi Sakura, percayalah."

"Ha?" Kakashi hanya membelai pelan rambut Sakura dan mencium pipinya.

"Aku pulang dulu Sakura. Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Sakura tersenyum, "Sama-sama Kakashi, aku juga berterimakasih untuk hari ini. Hati-hati dijalan Kakashi."

"Pasti Sakura."

o0o

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura mendengar kabar yang sudah lama ia inginkan. Ayahnya memberi tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang akan mendonorkan matanya untuk Sakura. Sakura tidak mengetahui siapa yang akan mendonorkan mata untuknya.

"Kakashi! ada kabar baik!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar saat mendengar langkah kaki dari Kakashi berjalan mendekatinya.

Kakashi duduk disebelah Sakura, "Oh ya? Apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan matanya untukku." Senyum Sakura belum pudar.

"Benarkah? Haha, aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Sakura." Kakashi ikut tersenyum, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin melihat senyumnya saat ini.

"Iya Kakashi, aku benar-benar ingin segera melihat dunia kembali. Terutama untuk melihatmu."

Kakashi tersenyum. Cuuup. Kakashi mencium kening Sakura lembut, "Ya sayang. Aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia."

o0o

"Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku Sakura?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Benarkah kau Kakashi?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa Sakura?" seketika senyum Kakashi pudar saat mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya semua ini. Aku. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu Kakashi!" Sakura berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Kakashi. Kakashi hanya terdiam, lalu ia berkata,

"Kau senang kau bisa melihat lagi Sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi jujur, aku tidak senang melihatmu yang seperti ini. Kau, kau buta Kakashi."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan ini. Sakura…"

**Flashback.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian. Sakura sangat bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan dioperasi. Tak lama lagi ia akan dapt kembali melihat. Melihat indahnya dunia ini, dan tentunya melihat sosok yang ia dambakan. Kakashi.

"Sakura. Kau siap?" tanya Kakashi sambil membelai lembut pink Sakura yang tergerai di bantal.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sudah siap. Aku siap untuk melihat semua, terutama melihatmu Kakashi." Sakura tersenyum.

Kakashi ikut tersenyum saat ia melihat pujaan hatinya tersenyum, "Baiklah Sakura. Aku harap, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku nantinya."

"Ha?" Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi yang sedang membelai rambut indahnya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Sambil melepas genggaman dari tangan Sakura, ia berkata, "Aku harus pergi Sakura. Aku akan menemuimu nanti saat kau telah dapat melihat lagi."

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk.

Kakashi berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Seorang perawat sudah menunggunya di depan ruangan Sakura.

"Tuan, apakah anda sudah siap?" tanya perawat itu.

"Hm, ayo kita mulai sekarang. Jawab Kakashi."

'Sakura. Semoga kau bahagia. Aku harap, aku bisa melihat senyummu nanti."

**End of Flashback.**

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan ini. Sakura, jaga mataku baik-baik."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin kau akan mengerti nanti. Selamat tinggal Sakura, aku harap, aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi suatu hari nanti." Kakashi membalik badannya dan berjalan dengan bantuan tongkatnya, meskipun sedikit tertatih.

**Sakura, jaga mataku baik-baik.**

_**FIN!**_

Huuuuffff~

Alhamdulillah yah, akhirnya selesai, haha *syahrini mode: ON*

Jelek ya? Aduh gomen-gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sumpah! Pas buat ending fic ini aku lagi sakit. Aku kena gejala penyakit flu, huhu *gada yang nanya*

Aku harap kalian suka, dan terutama untuk Kakashi, walaupun dia ga mungkin baca ficku ini, haha *tipe calon orang gila sejati*

Ada kritik dan saran? Monggo di review~

Makasih semuanyaaaaaa~ mumumu :*

*NB: Otanjobi Omedeto Gozaimasu juga buat kakakku yang cantik **Lhyn Hatake**! Sungguh anugrah yang luar biasa kakak ultahnya bisa barengan ama Kashi, haha. Love you kak! :*


End file.
